Lara Zod-El
“I need more power... A power so great that it will change the structure of the world...” - Lara Zod-El Status Super name: Superwoman Real name: Lara Zod-El Race: Kryptonian Height: 5‘7” Weight: 144 lbs Age: 20 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black and Purple Symbol: Superwoman | House of Zod | House of El | House of Zod-El Other aliases: Supergirl | Pandora of Eternity | Pandora Goddess | Pandora | Mind of Eternity Alignment: Hero Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Lars (Brother) Kal (Brother) Kara (Mother) Val (Father) Group affiliation: House of Zod-El, House of Zod, Trinity of Eternity, Justice Society Base Of Operations: Rock of Eternity, Justice League Headquarters. History History of character has not yet been written. Personality and Traits Personality and Traits of character has not yet been written. Powers and Abilities Power Pandora was impressed by Lara’s mental strength of her mind, said she will make a fine champion. Pandora then bonded her mental powers with Lara giving her Magenta color when she uses her solar powers and posses Pandora’s Eyes that can trap any of her enemies into illusions and fire Black Solar Heat Vision (black fire burns and cannot be put out aka The Eternal Black Flame). Lara can summon Pandora as a Magenta color humanoid avatar, which covers and protects her body. The avatar starts as a skeleton of Pandora then evolves to her full avatar form similar to her father’s avatar the Kryptonian God power of Rao; Lara is in full control of Pandora’s Avatar along with Seven Deadly Sins spirits of fallen champions who are forever under Pandora’s control and can turn into Seven Deadly Weapons of Destruction. Lara looks at both her two brothers with her new overwhelming power tells them to call her, Sun Goddess, but Kal says the name is stupid and tells her just to go with “Superwoman” instead. * Telekinesis: Lara Zod-El can psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality, she can also move, control, immobilize, push/attract, and levitate matter on a sub-atomic level. Lara Zod-El is strong enough that she can psionically move massive objects from a distance, fly or levitate at high speeds, and stimulate individual molecules to generate heat. Lara Zod-El seems to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways is easier than in delicate ways (i.e. she can shatter a brick wall more easily than slowly levitating a pencil across a room) However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. (For example, use her telekinesis to turning herself invisible, keeping an atomic bomb contained, destroying entire mountains, and creating a telekinetic bubble inside of a brain, & expand the bubble) ** Telekinetic Force-Fields: Lara Zod-El can use her telekinesis to create force-fields of various sizes and strengths that can deflect, decelerate, or repel attacks. ** Telekinetic Blasts: Lara Zod-El can release extremely powerful blasts or bursts made of telekinetic force that on the lowest level stun targets but on the highest level can destroy entire mountains. ** Telekinetic Weapons: Lara Zod-El, since before, showed great versatility over her telekinesis, in which she uses to construct psionic weapons that can damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. She showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which she uses in combat. ** Telekinetic Katana ''': Lara Zod-El can manifest Telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Lara Zod-El's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. ** ''Telekinetic Crossbow'': As of late, Lara Zod-El has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. ** ''Telekinetic Bow and Arrow'': Lara Zod-El has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. ** ''Telekinetic Spiked Flail'': She can manifest a psionic spiked flail which weighs ninety pounds she used to save a baby to destroy the wall. ** T'elekinetic Whip:'' Lara Zod-El can generate a whip made from psionic energy, as shown during her fight with Beast. ** Telekinetic Spikes: Lara Zod-El can create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. ** Telekinetic Claws: As an extension of her psionic constructs she is able to create claws but made of pure psionic energy which can affect the target physically, and also to slice through armor. ** Telekinetically Enhanced Conditions: Uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility, awareness, durability, healing, and fighting skills to incredible levels. ** Telekinetic Healing: Lara Zod-El has the ability use her telekinetic energy to heal herself and others at a extremely rapid rate. She can enhance her telekinetic healing to the point of which she can instantly heal from almost any injury. ** Telekinetic Matter Alteration: Lara Zod-El can telekinetically rearrange/rebuild matter on a sub-atomic level. She can also capable of psionically alter her clothing at will, and alter/change matter on a sub-atomic level ** Psycho-Blasts: Lara Zod-El could shoot a focused beam of telepathic energy at an opponent, knocking them physically while attacking them mentally. This blast was powerful enough to pierce the psi-proof helmet of Aza Zel, a feat Kara Zod-El couldn't accomplish upon his first encounter. * Empathy: Lara Zod-El has the ability to control, interpret, negate, and replicate the emotions of other sentient beings. She can also create empathetic shields and be empowered by the emotions of herself or others. She can also manipulate emotional energies or can augment her powers through emotions. * Telepathy: Lara Zod-El is an extremely powerful telepathy with a variety of abilities. She can use her telepathy in many different ways like Mind Communication, Mind Reading, projecting her thoughts over vast distances, etc. At close range, Lara Zod-El can manipulate any number of minds at once. Lara Zod-El's psychic powers can bypass numerous resistances and immunities. ** Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enabled her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they posed a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. ** Telepathic Scanning: She can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She can also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their status, condition or intentions. ** Telepathic Cloak: She was able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities could go of undetected and were very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Aza Zel. She could extend these defenses to others around her as well. ** Psychic Immunity: '''Lara Zod-El has been shown to have an immunity to all psionic manipulation such as mind reading, illusions, hypnosis, telepathy, etc. She also is immune to all reality warping abilities and some magical manipulations. ** '''Psy Blades: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which were said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunged into the minds of her targets directly, which she often used to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. ** Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others, put others to sleep, hypnosis, reprogram or reorder the minds of sentient beings, alter or modify others memories, and control/increase/or negate another mutants powers. ** Telepathic Illusions: She had the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that were not truly happening. ** Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Amnesia: Could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Telepathic Possession ''': Lara Zod-El is able to possess the mind of others as use it as her own. She can also transfer her mind and powers into another persons body and use it as her own. ** '''Psionic Inundation Waves: Could project waves of telepathic force that usually have the form of a butterfly which have no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness or even death. ** Telepathic Force: Lara Zod-El can use telepathic energy to create telepathic force blasts that can instantly incapitate or kill sentient beings. ** Astral Projection: Lara Zod-El can project herself astral form from her body and onto astral planes or physical planes and can freely manipulate the astral plane at will. In the astral plane, she could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. * Shadow Teleportation: Lara Zod-El could use shadows as teleportation gates that can herself and others to anywhere in mere seconds. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover infinite distances; on one occasion she transported the Justice League from America to Africa in a few seconds. * Precognition: Lara Zod-El has limited precognitive abilities which occasionally allow her to envision probable future events, or to see quick flashes of the immediate future. These visions are random and infrequent, however, and she had no control over them. * Umbrakinesis: '''Lara Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows which allows her to create and dispel shields and control areas of total darkness, Umbrageous Teleportation, Shadow Aura, Shadow Cloaking, Shadow Stealth, and Umbrageous Astral Form. * '''Psychic Bomb Generation: Lara Zod-El can create and launch bombs out of psionic energy, having great effects on the opponent's mind or generate massive explosions made of pure psionic force. * Psychic Lightning Manipulation: As a telepath, Lara Zod-El can manipulate psionic electrical energy. She can also generate powerful psionic blasts that disrupt electrical energies, including the natural bio-electric field of the human brain or the electrical systems of machinery. * Psychic Energy Manipulation: Lara Zod-El is so strong, she can freely manipulate, generate, or absorb mental energies which allow her to release powerful psi-waves, generate psychic shields, use psionic abilities in attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, Psionic Projection, Psychic Manipulation, and release bolts of pure psychic energy that can stun, injure or kill. * Seven Deadly Sins: The Seven Deadly Sins, also known as the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, are the universal personification of sin. Each sibling represents a different aspect of sin, including Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Pride and Lust. As the personification of sin itself, the Seven Enemies of Man possess incredible power. As well as a base set of powers they all possess, each member of the Sins has their own special abilities related to their aspect. The Sins are controlled by Lara through the Eternal Power of Pandora. Lara can summon them at will and turn each one into an Eternal Weapon. ** Immortality: Every Sin is immune to all types of illness, aging and damage, and will only die once their presence in the Multiverse is reduced to nothing. ** Omnipresence: The Sins are woven into the fabric of existence, meaning they are present in all places at all times. ** Astral Projection: The Sins often conjure avatars of themselves to interact with the multiverse directly. ** Possession: The Sins can possess rotten souls, people who have a strong connection to sin due to misdeeds. ** Seven Deadly Weapons: The Sins can transform into the Seven Deadly Weapons. Each weapon can be used and summon by Lara Zod-El to eliminate god level enemies with destructive power. *** Gluttony: 'Deadly Rifle of Gluttony *** ' Envy: '''Deadly Staff of Envy *** '''Greed: '''Deadly Dual Pistols of Greed *** '''Sloth: '''Deadly Kators of Sloth *** '''Pride: Deadly Dual Swords of Pride *** Wrath: '''Deadly Long Sword of Wrath *** '''Lust: '''Deadly Bow of Lust * '''Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Lara Zod-El possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Lara Zod-El's superpowers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analoes in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Electromagnetic Vision: Lara Zod-El can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense electricity at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Lara Zod-El's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Lara Zod-El's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Lara Zod-El can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Electromagnetic Vision: Lara Zod-El can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense electricity at a target by looking at it. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Lara Zod-El's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Lara Zod-El can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Lara Zod-El is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Lara Zod-El is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, he extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Lara Zod-El is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Lara Zod-El's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Lara Zod-El is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid-flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Lara Zod-El is able to create hurricane-force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: She also is considered a genius among geniuses. * Master Martial Artist: Lara Zod-El has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninjaken. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja master. * Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Lara Zod-El used to take advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they made them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she could also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also used to create telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she used her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. * Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often used her powers to augment her strength, durability, agility, and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents. Lara Zod-El was also able to match Lars Zod-El’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Lars Zod-El had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. * Rosé Dragon: This form can be accessed by absorbing the powers of a New God Pandora with her Kryptonian powers, activating them and then transforming into the Rosé Dragon. ''The Rosé Dragon gives her full access to the New God Pandora powers, turning her hair to magenta rosé color making her much faster, stronger and increase he mental abilities. She can also summon an Rosé Dragon avatar. * '''Super Pandora': This is Lara Zod-El final and most powerful form. Lara Zod-El and Pandora become one being with the abilities of both Lara and Pandora. Links DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 04: Trinity of Eternity